Medical instruments, including those used in surgical or intravascular procedures require cleaning to remove matter such as plaque, calcium, blood, tissue, and other luminal debris in an effective, efficient and timely manner. However, some medical devices, including catheters, can be difficult to clean quickly and efficiently because of their size and construction.